A Time to Be Born…
by Bridget2
Summary: It's sorta mysterish. It's about Neal - SEE IT DOESN'T SAY ROMANCE! Well, there might be, not sure. Um... it's really strange. review?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:  


  
  
Upon the 437th Year of the Human Era on the 14th night of August, a baby was born unto their graces, the Duke and Duchess of Queenscove.  
While their graces rejoiced so did the whole of the Dukedom. Their graces had always wanted an heir and the people of Queenscove knew well enough that their graces were good people and would adapt into being good parents as well.  
2 weeks later the child's naming ceremony was celebrated outside. The young Duchess beamed proudly as she held her baby for all the people to see.  
A few moments of words were said and then silence. The heir to the Queenscove Du-kedom gurgled.  
" Nealan of Queenscove, " whispered the winds. " Chosen by the gods… "  
  
A/N: The characters are copyrighted to Tamora Pierce except for the ones that might pop in. Thank you to all who read.  
  


Au revoir  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  


  
Days flew by as well as weeks. Months swam until the years commingled themselves into each other. No longer was he a young boy but a man. An 'adolescent who is still as stupid as ever', as he called himself.   
" Being 20 years old still hasn't taken its toll yet, Baird. " Sighed the Duchess. Her brunette hair was stuffed into a bun, while ringlets caressed her pale face. Her lips were small and emphasized her graceful, green eyes. They floated over to Duke Baird.   
  
The older man laughed, his eyes twinkling. A light band of gray appeared upon his dark hair, then disappeared. Slowly, as if there were seraphs (chubby angels) helping him, he relaxed onto a chair.  
  
" Certainly, dear wife. Certainly. What good would it do to for a young boy to start acting like a man when he can still act like a child? " The ends of his wife's lips curled. " Am-used, are you, Dionette? "  
  
She shook her head. " Baird, " She continued sipping the mulled, goblet of wine. " Shall you ever stop amusing me? "  
  
The Duke opened his mouth to reply but instead shut it. The wicked gleam in his eyes gave off a very good hint to what he thought.  
  
" My lord! " Gasped his wife, thinking the same thing as her husband. " Surely you are mistaken about our ages. Have you forgotten how old we are? "  
  
" You are forty - "  
  
At that moment he realized the fief was now unbelievably quiet. A finger to his lips quieted her giggles as both elders stood up and exited the room.  
  
As they passed through the halls they indeed did see some servants. But the look in their eyes frightened them. As quickly as the question of what was going on appeared out of either graces mouths' the stare darkened with the bodies shrinking. When no answer was given they dismissed the servant and continued towards the room.  
  
Upon the arrival to a guard's room they were confused for a moment. There were blankets everywhere, along with a light fire burning at the side. The only one to turn to was the maid.  
  
" The Sweating Sickness, " Was the soft comment. " It has come back. "  


  
****  


  
Djénéba's chin trembled. Indeed, everyone in the castle was in risk of getting the Sickness. It wouldn't travel that fast but it was contagious.  
  
" Djénéba? "  
  
" Yes, my lady? " Trembled the voice. No one in the room was calm. They wished they could be but they couldn't. In her heart she prayed to the Goddess.   
  
" It hasn't affected my daughter has it? " Duke Baird's voice choked with concern. " Has it, Djénéba? "  
  
" I - I - I'm afraid so, milady. My lord - Your graces. We are assisting her health right now. "  
  
The Duchess screamed.  


  
****  


  
" Do you feel better, my lady? "  
  
What a stupid question to ask, thought Daniel. Anyone in their right mind, if they had one, could see that the girl is suffering!  
  
" I… I… AH! "  
  
" More blankets! Get on it! "  
  
Four servant girls rushed out while two stayed close to their lady. They wrapped her in warm blankets and tried to stop her from shaking so violently.  
  
The Sweating Sickness had hit Tortall years before but they had thought that it was vanished of the earth when Duke Roger had died. And now the Tortallans were scared. Either the Duke was back or this was just a fluke.  
  
" My daughter! "  
  
The Duchess tore into the room and held the young girl in her arms. Pale, savagely shaking and coughing. She could not bear it.  
  
" Baird! Daniel - Do something. " She begged. Rocking back and forth, she kissed Charlotte's forehead. " Don't let Charlotte die, Baird. Please don't let Charlotte die. "   
  
Comforting murmurs she said to her child, but the screams for aid were for the men. It had taken years to conceive Neal and twice those years to conceive Charlotte. To be ripped of a child she had worked so hard for, Dionette would have died. She swore to herself, no child of hers would pass away before her.  


  
****  


  
For the last two nights, she hadn't seen her parents. Her nursemaid had told her specifically that her mother not be warned as she would be caught with the sickness. For fear of a death, she yielded.  
  
And now, to see that motherly face felt like Paradise. Green hills, spring flowers and the lot. But not all was fair in Paradise.   
  
She, Charlotte, was sick.  
  
" Mama? "  
  
" Charlotte! "  
  
" Neal, mamma. I want my brother. Neal. "  



End file.
